wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ironforge Airfield
The Dun Morogh airfield is an airfield located in a high mountain valley northeast of the dwarven capital of Ironforge. It has two landing strips, and several gnome pilots are there standing next to their planes, or tinkering with them. Around the airfield there is a series of dwarven buildings and structures. Mountaineers from Ironforge patrol the area, and some members of the Stormpike Guard can be found here too. North of the airfield there is a gryphon roost, but it is inactive and does not offer a flight path. South of the airfield, there is a small area with three tanks. Some Gnomeregan Evacuees have found a way out of their irradiated city, a lone pet trainer offers her service to hunters, and some gnomes and dwarves are dancing in the snow. Here is a big tower with a sealed entrance to a tunnel, similar to the tunnel in North Gate Pass, leading to the west, probably an access point from inside Ironforge. In the same valley, there is a frozen lake to the south of the Airstrip. The southwestern tip of this lake has a cave from which Frostmane Trolls skirmish with Ironforge dwarves on the lake itself. A few more trolls can be found by a cave northwest of the summit with the flag. There's also an black bear mother watching over her offspring northwest of the gryphon roost, just by a waterfall. The whole area has not been fully developed, and it is easily visible that it was not meant to be visited by players in its current state. The guards and mountaineers give you directions to locations in Kharanos or Ironforge, the gnomish pilots have the texts of the Mirage Raceway where gnomes race against goblins. The buildings and tunnels have either closed doors or walls in front of them, and some graphic glitches can be found. The Airfield and lake are immediately visible on the map of Dun Morogh for new players, leading many to wonder how to get there. Quests The Airfield is mentioned in all the repeatable Alliance quests ([http://wow.allakhazam.com/search.html?q=alliance+needs+more The Alliance Needs More ...]) from the Ahn'Qiraj War Effort event. The quest objectives all state "Bring 20 Materials to NPC at the airfield in Dun Morogh." However, all those NPCs can in fact be found in Ironforge and not at the airfield, and there is no mention of the airfield in the non-repeatable quests. It can be supposed that the Ahn'Qiraj War Effort Quests were originally planned to be at the airfield (Flying the goods over would make sense) but have been moved to Ironforge for unknown reasons. Reasons for existence Many people believe that the airport is intended to be a future addition to the area of Dun Morogh, a hub for quests. This may indeed be possible, the airport could easily be altered to be accessed from Ironforge or Dun Morogh, and there are many NPCs that could be used as quest-givers. Another theory is that the airport is merely designed to be a decorative piece of landscape to liven up Flight Paths over the area. Many other flight paths feature similar decoration, from simple camps or ruins to larger pieces such as the popular Dancing Troll Village. This would make sense as the airport contains a number of features you would not expect to see in an area that is readily accessible- the perpetual fight between the Trolls and Dwarves, the hunter pet trainer applauding the dancing guard and the Dwarven pilot crying over his airplane. Another idea of the use of the airfield would be as a starting place for Gnomes rather than having them at Coldridge. It has all the workings of a starting area such as Gnomes littering the landscape and areas of a couple of houses where the first quest givers could be. Also it has a cave and area where level 1's and 2's can roam around, such as the lake south of it. However, if this was the purpose, it was stopped later on for the reasons of an inactive Gryphon Master so close to the starting area and a passage way that leads directly to Ironforge that was blocked off. Moreover, they had probably worked hard on creating the area, so they might as well keep it for the nice scenery. One thought is that the Frostmane Troll and Dwarven Mountaineer battles were used by devs as a real-time battle simulator for statistics tweaking. At one point in the past, players caught in the area screwing with the mobs were insta-killed by GMs, although this practice seems to have stopped. It, along with the farm nearby, may have been on the road to Ironforge at some point. The Collecter's edition DVD shows a road going that wayhttp://www.zaphoyd.com/wowcemaps/web-Pages/Image7.html. A new speculation is that the airfield will be used for the next expansion to fly to a Gnomish Town in Borean Tundra because of an Air Strip seen at a Blizzcon Panel. Screenshots Image:summit.jpg|A dwarf at the top of Mount Ironforge Image:IFPP.jpg|A paladin at the top of Mount Ironforge Image:Ironforge Airport.png|The Airfeild Image:InactiveGryphon'sRoost.png|The inactive gryphon roost See Also * Old Ironforge Category:Dun Morogh Category:Closed Zones